paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Rocky's Future Reality
A present/future gen collab by Sonicthefox19 and SmokythePolicePup. Summary Rocky has been feeling unwanted lately and joins Chase as he trains Smoky out on traffic patrol but something happens that sends him and Smoky into the future. Now they must figure out a way to return back to their own time period. Characters *Smoky/Future Smoky *Rocky/Future Rocky *Chase/Future Chase *Dodge *Trapper *Future Katie *Future Ryder *Future Bandit *Bounty *Ace Story Rocky was asleep in his puphouse. He was having a nightmare. Rocky: No... no... I'm useful. Smoky: *taps on Rocky's paw* Rocky? You okay? Rocky jolted awake. Rocky: Whoah! Rocky: Smoky!? Smoky: I was walking by your pup house and saw that you were tossing and turning. Are you okay Sorry. Rocky: Yeah, I'm okay... am I worthless to the team? Smoky: Of course not! You're our Eco pup! We love having you on the team! Rocky: I just feel... useless. Look how often i'm called lately. Smoky: So, there havent been many missions lately for you, you still matter to all of us! Rocky: I'm not so sure. Ryder always forgets me. Remember last week? Smoky: No, what happened last week? Rocky: He called every pup one by one to give them a treat. He called me after I let him know I was there. He's forgetting me! Smoky: Maybe he was just going to call you last anyways.I'm sure he didnt forget you! Rocky: But he almost walked off before he did so. And we all have an order! I'm always second to last! Smoky: I'm sure he didnt mean to forget you Rocky curls up ignoring his brother and Smoky knew there was a problem. Smoky: Why don't you come training with me and Chase? Rocky: Why? Smoky: Spending the day with your little brother and friend might cheer you up Rocky and Smoky run up to Chase who was waiting by the police trucks Chase: Ready guys? Smoky: Ready Chase sir! Rocky: I guess. Rocky: I guess I am ready. Chase: Let's go! *hops in his police truck* Smoky: This cop pup is not runner up! *hops in his police truck leaving room for Rocky to get in* Rocky hopped in clumsily. Rocky: It's hard to get in here. Rocky: Your so talented Smoky... Smoky: So are you! Rocky: Your just saying that. {He said rubbing his paw on the truck as they drove off.} Smoky: im not *drives off with Chase* Chase: Okay, we're going to go to an obstacle course I set up on Jake's Mountain Rocky stays quiet as they drove and Smoky let's Chase know of the situation through a quiet communication. They arrive at the obstacle course. Chase: We're here! Rocky, you wanna go first? Rocky: Me? I can't do what you and Smoky do. Chase: We trained on this with Marshall when he was going for the fastest fire pup record. Don't you remember? Rocky: Yeah... but I'm not as athletic as you or Marshall. My job doesn't need it... Chase: It never hurts to run the obstacle course for fun. I won't time you Rocky: O-Ok I guess. {He proceeds to the traning course and then Smoky slips police uniform on him.} Rocky: What? Smoky: If you are going to do a police pup obstacle course, you have to look the part! *smiles at his big brother* Rocky: Uh ok. He proceedes through the course pretty well. Smoky: See bro? You are doing a great job! Rocky: i guess I- oof! {He slams really hard into a wall.} Never mind... Smoky: Always watch where you're running big bro! Rocky: Right... Smoky: Cmon bro! You can do it! Finish the course! He continues onward and trips and stuff every few seconds. Chase: Cmon Rocky! Shake it off! Rocky does so and moves on. Chase: Great job Rocky! Smoky: You did great! Rocky walked up panting and collapsed down on the concreate out of breath. Rocky: How do you both do this so often? Smoky: I do it five times a day five days a week Rocky: Your kidding! Pant Smoky: No, why do you think I'm so fast Rocky: I just pant thought it was your pant size. Smoky: Nah I just love being a police pup. I don't mind the exercise Chase: He's an excellent trainee Rocky: That's good. Sigh Smoky: Just like you're an amazing big brother! *smiles and hugs his big brother* Rocky: At least someone believes in me. {He said hugging him back and then stood up.} Smoky: We all believe in you! You got to believe in yourself! You know Mom and Dad are looking down at you from Heaven and couldn't be prouder! Rocky: I hope that's true... Smoky: it is *smiles* Chase then walks up to them. Chase: Ready to try it Smoky? Smoky: You got it! Chase: On your mark, get set, go! Smoky: *starts running* Rocky sat by Chase and watched. Smoky runs through the course in 2 minutes, a new personal best! Rocky's mouth drops open and then grins at his brother. Smoky: *pants* How'd I do? Chase: Two Minutes! A new best! Great job Smoky! Smoky: Thanks! Rocky: You did great! Better than your slowpoke brother hehe. Smoky: It was your first time! You'll get faster! Rocky: I don't know Smoky. I've gotten slower and slower lately... Smoky: I dont believe that Rocky: What makes you think that? Smoky: You are the fastest pup I know! Rocky: I am? Smoky: Of course! Rocky: (That's not what Marshall and Rubble thought last week.) {He thought.} Chase and Smoky were getting worried again. Chase: Are you okay Rocky? Rocky: Why am i even doing this Chase? This is yours and Smoky's job. Chase: You wanted to hang with Smoky Rocky: Yeah, but I can't do what he can. I never will be able too. Smoky: Sure you can big bro! You're already an awesome eco pup! Rocky:.... Sorry, but I need to go think. Smoky: *looks concerned* Okay Rocky Rocky walks off. Chase: You better go after him. Smoky: This cop pup is not runner up! *runs after Rocky* Rocky ran off with Smoky behind him. He stopped by Adventure Bay's river and sat beside it looking at his reflection with an upset face. Smoky approaches his big brother Smoky: What's wrong Rocky? Rocky: Smoky... if my job is useless... what kind of example would I be... to maybe my future pups or someone else? Smoky: Your job isn't useless! Without your ideas, nothing would get fixed and there would be trash everywhere! Rocky: Ryder and Rubble have been doing better than me at that lately. Smoky knew something else was bothering as this was not his brother that he knew. Smoky: Are you sure that's whats bothering you? Rocky: Not completely... everyone's jobs help them take on things and be brave... while I just do things like stay in the garage and do nothing sometimes. Smoky: You love working on stuff with Ryder! Rocky: I do... but last night... I had a dream... Smoky: What about? Rocky: I heard little pup voices. They were saying who they wanted to be. They called out all the pups, and the last fussed because he had to be me saying that I was the lamest pup. He then went on and said, I'd hate to be the son of that loser. {He said witha tear forming in his eye.} Smoky: *hugs Rocky* it was just a nightmare! Its not real! Rocky: But it will be one day. {His police cap that he had on fell on the grass beside him.} Smoky: I guarentee it won't happen bro. Rocky: But it will! I know it! Rocky: You don't understand Smoky... Smoky: What's not to understand? Rocky: My future pups... we not like me as a dad because I would be a lame rolemodel... Smoky: Your future pups would love you no matter what! Rocky: How do you know? They could hate me. Smoky: Pups cant hate their parents! Rocky: People in church talk about it all the time. As well as I heard a teen at pupschool talk about it! They say kids treat their parents wrong somewhere in the world everyday! Smoky: That doesn't mean that will happen to you! I know my pups will love me and yours will love you! The hat beside Rocky started glowing. Smoky: huh? *looks at it* Rocky: What's wrong? Smoky: Look at your hat Rocky looked at the police hat Smoky gave him. It was on the ground glowing. Rocky: What? Smoky: What is that stuff? Rocky: I don't- Gahh!!! {The hat glowed so bright that it was blinding.} Smoky: I cant see! Rocky: Me neither! The light faded. Smoky runs in a circle before bumping into Rocky. Bam! They then fell unconcious. A few hours later, Rocky wakes up next to a still unconscious Smoky. Rocky: Smoky? Smoky wake up. Smoky: *lifts his ears and opens his eyes* What happened? Rocky: I d-don't know... {He said looking around nervously. All the thoughts from earlier have left his mind as he entered protective brother mode.} Smoky: My head hurts... Rocky: Well you did ram into me at like ninety miles an hour. Smoky: sorry Rocky! Rocky: It's ok Smo... shhh... I hear something. Smoky: What? Rocky stood in front of Smoky growling as something got closer. Smoky: What do you think it is? Rocky stayed silent until a dog's muzzle came out of the bushes. Then a dog's face came out and it was a huge adult german shepherd. Rocky: Whoa! ???: Ryder, I found the source of the signals! Smoky: Chase? Adult Chase: Hm? Ryder: Good job Chase! Rocky: What's going on?! Smoky: Is that you Chase? Adult Chase: Yes, but how do you know my name little one? Smoky: I'm your trainee Smoky! Adult Chase: Oh I get it. It's a fan of Smoky. He's gonna love this eh Ryder? Ryder: Yeah! Smoky loves meeting fans of his! Adult Chase: Come on little ones. Rocky: What in the world? {He whispered.} Smoky: He doesn't know its me? *follows* They follow them to the Lookout really confused. Rocky: The lookout is a lot bigger than I remember... Smoky: I feel so small now. Adult Chase: You both look nervous. Rocky: Uh.... W.I.P. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Stories Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Story Category:Stories Category:Future Generation Category:Collaboration Category:SmokythePolicePup/Sonicthefox19 collab